


A Distinct Difference and Similarity

by Verbophobic



Series: Archaism [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Romance, idk what else to tag with, multiple au's based on one intro, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: Cybertron was a planet filled with many living mechanisms that filled a food chain of sorts for a pecking order; from petro-rabbits to cyber-hounds on the lower ends of the chain, to the average cybertronian mechanism of mecha with high functioning intelligence, to the similar cybertronian mechanisms that are capable of the same- but fairly more deadly- high intelligence which they combined it with a very feral sort of archaic barbarism which put them at the top of the bizarre food chain.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Patrol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619061) by [WandersUnderStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandersUnderStarlight/pseuds/WandersUnderStarlight). 



> This is just an intro of sorts for a more archaic type of cybertron yet also a very advanced one. Think of it like how America has the ability to have so many computers in a single household yet in some eastern countries many have none. That kind of advanced and non advanced at the same time.

Cybertron was a planet filled with many living mechanisms that filled a food chain of sorts for a pecking order; from petro-rabbits to cyber-hounds on the lower ends of the chain, to the average cybertronian mechanism of mecha with high functioning intelligence (varying from mech to femme and several unidentified frame types that happily stayed unidentified), to the similar cybertronian mechanisms that are capable of the same- but fairly more deadly- high intelligence which they combined it with a very feral sort of archaic barbarism which put them at the top of the bizarre food chain. In the instances among other planets and systems the food chain would have the small to average animals in the middle, the barbarians at the bottom and the high functioning at the top (with large deadly animals above them but that is not the point) yet here we have it turned in nearly the opposite direction.

The reasoning behind the different classes of mechanisms (being the intelligent and the barbaric) is where they are located on the planet and their coding. For seeker’s to survive in their forests and to rule the air their coding is all they know, all that controls them and they add in an intelligence that the beastly animals below do not have enough cpu room for and it creates deadly efficient rulers of the air. Rulers that can plan their attacks, manipulate the environment for their benefit such as herding distraught and terrified animals into a planned and thought out ambush. Animals from the smallest petro-rabbit to the highly intelligent mechanisms that can think and plan to. In the seeker’s case instinct rules them with no pause in cycles or temptation into the more ‘civilized’ kind of cybertronian ways. 

There are, of course, other frame types than just the Seekers such as; Praxians, Polyhexians, Iaconians, Kaonites, and so many more. The planet was littered with all different sections of land that became labeled as cities or states and thus the inhabitants took on that name for their frame type and class. The different land shaped the classes differently giving them such characteristics that differed drastically even when they were mere neighbors. The four above are the most notoriously known for their drastic situations on the food chain type spectrum. 

Iaconians are the least in tune with their basic coded instincts instead having turned to the sciences and liberal arts. They seemed to be the rulers of the high functioning intelligent mecha (though seekers do fall into this category nobody but the Winglord of Vos ruled them) through control of credits, fuel, trade, and the hold on all advancement of technological or scientific progress. The sciences helped force fuel to last longer, work better, and be mined easier. In fact they intended to create a synthesized product that ruled out the need for mining all together.

Kaonits have the opposite disposition than Iaconians, they are more intune with the brutal fight or flight instincts to survive the harsh nature of being on the seeker forest border. Though they lived further down in a pit that the smaller seekers (smaller as in averaging 28-35 feet in standing height) dared not venture though larger ones picked off the weaker and dying Kaonites from the streets and gutters. Kaon didn’t have easy access to what Iacon offered in terms of fuel or trade so they created their own system to keep any credits in the state moving. Gladiatorial battles drew in tourists that were easy pickings for seekers and thieves.

Polyhexians bordered Kaonite and the forest of Vos were forced to learn to burrow. They dug deep down and stayed covered in tunnels and caves that no seeker dared to ever try to enter and that the Kaonites were quick to learn to fear. Biolights, visors crafted from fragile crystals, and sensor horns were how they grew to know their home caves. Sounds echoed around causing disorientation, sickness, and in rare cases offlining from a spark attack. Polyhexians, having grown accustomed to it all, created instruments that would echo about in the tunnels and their parties and festivals were to die for when they sprouted about. Musicans were revered as protectors of the hidden city.

On the opposite side of Vos from Polyhex was Praxus, bored by their own claimed crystalline forests. These mecha were a brutal mix between the intelligent mechanisms of most regions and the barbaric seekers. It wasn’t all of the Praxians which is why they were considered nearly as terrifying as the seekers, just a few that were hard to pick out. Most though became easy to find due to needing to let their coding take over every so often. Enforcers they became and they patrolled the forests for those that would do harm to Praxus.

Patrols of the forest were when the coding was let out to take over, only basic instinct kept them alive at these points. They moved like shadows, hunted like predators, killed like monsters. Praxus was kept secluded from the general population due to this and thus few knew of the real dangers the city possessed.


	2. Jazzing Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz/Prowl will happen sooner or later lol. Deca-cycle is like a week. Orn a day. Joors hours and so on. When i mention seasons being vorns I mean year each. Like our single year is made up of four seasons, but imagine if each season lasted a year.

Few ever went out in the springtime vorn season on Cybertron due to the fact that the first few deca-cycles the frozen acid that had accumulated would begin to melt and eat away at the top most layer of metals and through all that had rusted.The Acid was of course almost completely nullified in the acidic properties from freezing and sitting so long but that wouldn’t make it any less of an irritant or possible health hazard, not to mention how much hassle it would cause those that were planning to travel. So it wouldn’t do much damage to a mechanism but it would ccause many tempers to rise and fly. Jazz was one of the many that never wanted to go out at this point because it was a pain to clean one’s joints of the mess yet his twin was one of the very few that always left early in the melting season due to trade and so more times than not Jazz ended up going out at some point too.

Ricochet had in fact called him earlier this orn with need for an urgent relief from duty in Iacon’s trading market- something the elder twin never asked of him. There was a rushed message of something having come up with his mate-to-be and thus he needed to go and check up on them in Tarn where they had been trying to procure some valuables (ones that were of high demand in Polyhex due to them being necessary components in the making and building of smaller more delicate parts that were significant for the construction of instruments). Rico was going to pack up immediately and leave all of the merch with a highly trusted mech in Iacon for Jazz to retrieve and take up selling until Rico could return.

They couldn’t just put a hold onto the business because of the prime spot that they always got. THeir business was doing so well for so long simply because Ricco braved the last storm of the winter season to get into Iacon, fill out every single paper needed in the ordinances for a license to even sell then vie for a spot. Iacon being the central city for the entire planet was where everyone wanted to be to sell their goods. Other merchs bought goods to bring back to their cities to sell and everyone at some point visited Iacon for one reason or another. There were rules though about selling there that if violated would revoke a permit for three consecutive vorns (excluding a winter vorn) that in itself could kill many budding businesses. If Ricco were to leave for two or more deca-cycles the spot would be raffled off and for the rest of this vorn he not allowed to sell again, a slap on the servo as a warning. Of course extenuating circumstances would come into play and he could get an extension; but why go through all that trouble, wasting orns arguing about why he should be allowed to keep the spot yet leave it open, when there was a twin a spark pulse away that would be here before those two deca-cycles?

The only way to Iacon was one of three routes for Jazz at this point, the first route would take him almost an entire deca-cycle itself for travel if not more due to road conditions, weather, and other mechanisms (it was the main highway and while traffic would theoretically be extremely light the length of the highway hit up every city or state and would take a non direct route) and thus would be of no use. The second route seemed to be the best route due to it being the most direct, but traveling over empty land right next to the seeker’s forest was suicidal- though he’s done it before in a pinch and during the height of the summer vorn- especially at this time when mechanisms were just beginning to get up and move about again making for slow and disorientated prey for the seekers. Not that Jazz was slow or disorientate but the seekers would be on the lookout for those like that and their optics would be on the lookout for any to all mechanisms. Last route was safer than the direct route but slightly longer than it too, yet not as safe as the first route and faster. The route through Praxus was a literal middle road. Safer than traveling open ground over Polyhex and faster than the main highway. He could even toe the edge of a dagger here and try to bypass Praxus itself.

Jazz figured that like most of cybertron the Praxians had hibernated through the winter storms and their patrolling officers that had been forced to endure being awake and keeping optics on the forest would be at the lightest because they should begin to switch off patrol tours with those just waking. Those that were just waking would also not be as hypervigilant about their patrols right away and a few orns would be sloppy, or that’s how he thought because after waking he was always confused and it took a few orns to get it all together. So he could either go around the forest that bordered Praxus and add an orn in total to his travel, go through praxis as he was supposed to but get held up with tourists and go through a check, or bypass the city itself and cut through the forest with possibly even saving half an orn or more in total. Prepped for his trip he decided to cut through the forest due to not having too much time to spare with his need to get to Iacon as soon as possible or risk losing the license to sell in the city.

Kaon was a simple feat for Jazz, he was smaller of frame than most that were born and bred in this city and he was easily overlooked as he danced his way through shadows. He managed to practically blend into the filth that made up Kaon and no one wanted to touch or look that way, besides they had easy pickens to deal with. Tourist traps needed to be set up before the tourists showed up. It was as he neared the entry/exit point that he slowed in his moving to think. His travel through the city was faster than most so he ahdn’t really thought that much again on his travel plans. Silently there was a question in his processor of is it worth it to try to survive the forest or could he risk the orn of delay. Exiting through the open gates he looked towards the road and then turned away, Ricco wouldn’t call him like he had if it wasn’t as urgent as it seemed.


End file.
